1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for 3DTV multiplexing and an apparatus thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Three dimensional (3D) digital broadcasting services are getting attention as one of the next generation broadcasting services together with UDTV services subsequent to HDTV. It is expected that owing to the advancement of related technologies such as release of high definition, commercial stereoscopic display, 3DTV service which enables people to enjoy 3D images will be provided for every home in the coming years. In particular, those 3D broadcasting services currently provided in the form of a commercial service or a trial service usually make use of stereoscopic videos consisting of left and right images.
A plurality of images correlated with each other can be stored or processed at the same time during 3D image processing. In addition to 3D images, free-viewpoint images, panoramic images, multi-view images, and multi-segmented images correlated with each other may also be stored or processed at the same time. Here, a multi-segmented image refers to an ultra-high resolution image whose resolution is four to sixteen times the resolution of an HD image divided into a plurality of HD images. As described above, in case of storing or processing a plurality of images correlated with each other at the same time, the plurality of images should be synchronized with each other in units of frames.